gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of the Lost II
This story was written by BoogieMango and by Johnny Goldtimbers. Story Cast: Johnny Goldtimbers ( Protagonist ) Picture: ' ' Richard Luther ( Protagonist ) Samson Baldwin ( Protagonist ) Picture: ' ' Lizards/Raptors ( Antagonist ) Picture: Major Edourard De d'Archiac ( Antagonist ) Picture: ' ' French ( Antagonists ) Picture: ' ' Sea Lizards ( Antagonists ) Picture: Indian Rebels( Antagonists ) Picture: ' ' Chapter 1: Storming the Beaches: May 7, 1745 "Why have you abandoned your post, sailor?!" Johnny screamed at the sailor that was wondering the ship. "Um..... sir, I, uh....." Before he could finish his sentence, Johnny interrupted, "Harvey, this is the 4th time this week I have caught you are not at your post! One more time, and that'll be punishment, do you understand?" "Aye, sir." Harvey stated. Just then, Richard Luther walked out of his cabin. "Aye, that be where we're headed. Lower the longboats, men, and brace yerselves, as this be a dangerous mission, sent by his Majesty, the King. Make way to port!" "Aye sir, Richard, sir. "The crew answered. As the longboat was lowered, Johnny and Richard boarded first, along with some of the King's Men. Johnny Asked, "Exactly WHY does the King want a tooth from the demon that roams this island?" Richard answered, "For his collection, young man. He has a wildly large collection back in England. And, this tooth is said to be somewhat of value, I may even claim one myself! " As the longboat neared the island, Harvey saw something in the water. "Look, there! What is it?" "A sea lizard, be cautious, and stay in the boat." A few moments later, a crewmember was yanked from the boat behind Richard's. He was pulled underwater for a few seconds, and then his hat floated up. Another member was yanked from the boat. Then, another member from another boat."Everyone, get to safety!" Richard screamed. Just then a pistol shot was heard and Richard turned to see Johnny with a smoking pistol in hand who had killed the lizard. "I hate these cold-blooded demons!" Johnny announced with a grin. As Richard's boat reached the island, when a entire swarm of sea lizards came jumping like dolphins from the ocean. Just then a lizard's long and scaly tail had wrapped around a man named Gerald as he was running farther from the water, and he was forced onto a rock. He grabbed hold of a jagged park of the rock, but the lizard growled and started to pounce. It showed him it's fangs and started biting into him. Richard grabbed a rifle and shot the creature. The terrible sea lizard lay dead and drifted into the sea, and Gerald started making way for land. But, he collapsed in shallow water, and some remaining sailors had to help him back on land. Now another lizard jumped onto the Shores and grabbed around Richard's ankle with it's mighty jaws, and yanked him a few feet from land. Richard acted quickly to this, grabbed his knife, and stabbed the Lizard in it's head, instantly killing it. "Out of the water!" Johnny screamed. The remaining soldiers made for safety, closer inland Richard looked down at his clothes. His shirt was torn, his stockings were dirtied, and he was missing his wig. Then, he looked over at Gerald, who was still bloodied from the mermaid bite. He looked at Johnny, who wasn't too badly hurt. Then, he looked at the sailors, who looked as miserable as ever. "Well, we better get a move on Gents if we're to get this tooth." Richard said. "Not just a tooth, Sir, but also, a hunt." Johnny said. "But, we risked our lives, for a tooth?"A sailor asked. "What island is this Richard?" Johnny asked. Richard, who was tending to his wounds, looked up and answered, "Hagedissen Eiland.....". Johnny didn't realize it but he became more and more worried as the expedition continued. The crew had been walking for hours, and finally took a rest break. Sailors brought furniture and pitched up a large tent for Johnny. Richard had followed Johnny into the tent. As he was almost done setting up the tent and wondered around for a few minutes. "You truly do live the elegant lifestyle. You are infamous, Johnny old boy." Johnny smiled and answered back. "This? Why this is just the bare necessities required for any proper English Gentlemen to live in even when we are on a uncharted island." Johnny started to reach in his satchel. There, taking out two whiskey glasses and a bottle of Scotch. Johnny poured a glass of Scotch and handed it to Richard. Then he drank straight from the Scotch bottle. Richard drank as well. Being drunk, this conversation popped up. "You know, being immortal has its advantages." Johnny said. " It sure does..." Richard said. Then they got ready for, hopefully, a good night sleep. Johnny arose from his tent and lit a candle while he searched for a map of the island some of the Ship's cartographer had made while passing through the. He looked at the map titles "De dertien Sterfgevallen" The 13 Deaths" as it was named years ago by the Dutch traders. Johnny thought about what Island this could be but he knew there couldn't be any "lizards" off the Coast of India. (Aside) "The King must be loosing it.... there are no lizards here, he should of went to the Caribbean back to that dreadful island I nearly had been eaten alive on." Chapter 2: The Hunt: May 9, 1744 In the morning Johnny woke up around 6:00 Am. He still in his nightgown put on his wig, pants and shoes and alerted the troops to wake up. As they started the hunt, the crew grabbed their weapons, waiting for the attack signal. Johnny decided for everyone to split up. "Richard we split our forces now, to cover more ground. I think we need scouts in the jungles now!" Johnny ordered. "Are you mad?! what if those demons attack us?!?!" Richard moaned. "There aren't any lizards here. We're not even in the same region as that dreadful island. Split the 54 soldiers into 3 groups" Johnny added. Two groups was with Johnny and Richard, While a Sergeants led theother group sent to scout for any clearings. Richard told each group to meet back up at the large watering hole. "It will be easy to find the watering hole sergeant, just listen and you'll hear that annoying noise that we call water." Richard explained to the sergeant who then saluted and joined the other sergeant and the group.The trekked for an hour or two before finding the nearest watering hole. Richard's group was the second group to reach its destination. ﻿The group of 660 waited a few hours for the final group to arrive but they never did. Johnny just stopped looking out from his spyglass and looked up at the sun. "I think they are either lost or dead by now don't you think?" Johnny stated with a blank face. Richard automatically spat out, "Sir, you can't possibly think they are dead!?!. At this time, Johnny was focusing his spyglass again on another part of the clearing into a open grassy vally. "Well, I think that comfirms my therory" Johnny replied as he pointed with his cane at a large mass of red dots in the grassy plains. Richard and a few other officers took out their spyglasses automatically and saw that they were British soldiers and not just dots. "Bloody Hell!" a officer spat out. "Shall we gents?" Johnny, who had just gotten on his feet, started to run down into the valley to get a closer look. The rest of the troop followed him and conducted recovery efforts. "There is no muskets nor ammunition, Sir!" a soldier cried. "I know you can tell by the way the bodies well... died... It seems they were first ambushed from the jungles and then shot one by one. picked off... then someone or something took the muskets due to their short supply. I possibly think we're not alone on this island." Johnny concluded. While the bodies were being burried Johnny was again looking through his spyglass and spotted a ruined temple. While the troops waited outside Johnny and Richard went to explore the temple's ruins. "This place gives me the creeps" Richard replied with him attaching his bayonet to his musket. Johnny just walked into the darkness and then lit a torch and started admiring the wall paintings and carvings. Just then a squad of British troops called out and joined Johnny and Richard inside the temple and with torches. "We shall make base camp in the temple ruins, sergeant." Johnny barked out when he saw the squad arrive. "We're going to stay here for the night? "What of dinner!" Richard replied. Just then, Johnny smiled and pulled out his musket and ran out of the temple. Richard then heard a musket shot that put the rest of the men on alert. Richard ran towards him and saw Johnny cleaning his sword of blood of what it appeared to be French soldiers. "French? What are they doing here!?!?" Richard replied. Johnny shruged and pointed to a supply wagon with no horse. "It seems that these were just the french's clean up team I guess. There is a good amount of dead French Soldiers in the taller grasses far beyond the tall grasses. They must of surprised our chaps and made them retreat to regroup towards the jungles for cover but something stopped them. I don't know what yet." Johnny replied to his face of wonder. Richard then took a look in the wagon to see it is full of supplies and ammuniton. Later after telling the men it was just himself, Johnny signaled some men to pull the wagon near the temple door. "Double pace! Chaps, double pace!" Richard ordered with a lower voice. Johnny started the help unload the supplies when he stopped and had the rest carry on. Richard who was on top of the temple looking through his spyglass. Johnny climbed up and sat down and took a drink of water from his canteen. "The samp is almost done Mr. Luther." Johnny said with a newely quenched voice. "That's good news, Sir. There has been movement in the dense vegetation... and it's not human." Richard said with his eye trained through the lenses of the spyglass. "Then we should set up about 50 chaps to guard the perimeter. After we enjoy some well deserved meals." Johnny added. Soon Night fell and torches lit up the caverns and the temple walls where the men talked in their camps along the wide halls of the temple. Johnny announced to his men "Tomorrow we shall fight the treacherous French who dare try to colonize British land! With today done and tomorrow soon to be, We shall be out of this hellhole in no time!" The men cheered and smiled but quickly returned to their own conversations. Johnny who was still moving around all the imported furniture he had lugged through the jungle from the other camp to deep inside the newly populated temple ruins. Richard who quickly fell asleep on a portable and fold able bed he had brought left Johnny with no one left to talk to. He changed into his silky nightgown and hopped in a bed inside his tent and fell asleep. Gallery of the Temple Covering fire.jpg|The Outer Temple walls. Temple statue.jpg|A Temple Statue Johnny Spotted. Jungle ruins inside.jpg|Ruins inside that lie along the Temple Walls. View from the Temple to the Valley.jpg|The Outer most part of the Temple overlooking the Valley Chapter 3: The Battle of the Forgotten Temple: May 10–11, 1744 In the pitch black night, movement could be seen in the grasses but just barely a sound of footsteps. They were armed with rifles and was shrouded by the darkness even though it was a moonlit night. Meanwhile, the soldiers who guarded the temple gates were just pacing back and forth with their rifle on their shoulder. Deeper inside the guarded fortress near the entrance to the four vestibules of the temples there was a small fire surrounded by a few British soldiers who were just sitting down chatting with one another. "This place is just blasted quiet" A soldier announced to the others while another soldier who was cleaning his musket replied "Ye may be right, I thought jungles were noisy during the nights?" The other soldier stood up and started to walk about near the edges of light the fire produced until it disappeared into darkness. "Well which one of us is going to go check on the boys at the gate?" a Soldier asked at the other three but they all stared at him and gave him a look. "Fine! Fine! I'll go." the soldier spat out then stood up put his musket in hand and marched into the darkness and towards the gate. When the soldier got to the gate he didn't see any of the guards. He then found a red coated body on the floor with a knife in his back. He gasped but before he could speak a figure grabbed his mouth and slit his throat with a sword. He then dropped to the floor and the shrouded figure grabbed the newly dead soldier's rifle and slowly led his way into the camp followed by others. Back at the camp not so far away the soldiers stopped their chatter all of sudden. "What was that? I thought I heard something" A soldier called to the others along with signalling them to get their muskets and fix their bayonets. As they all approached the darkness a musket fired and shot one of them down and the others fired into the darkness while yelling to the others inside the temple. Richard who had woke up for a drink of water from the barrels near the supplies heard and dropped his cup of water and started ordering the rest to wake up and get ready for battle. "Alert the Watch! Wake up lads!" Just then musket fire could be heard through the temple vestibules. Soldiers started pooring out of their tents and strapping on their uniforms and grabbing their muskets when Johnny popped his head out his tent and jumped out fully dressed in uniform with Pistols fitted inside four holsters strapped to his vest and armed with a broadsword in one hand and a musket in the other. "RANK FORMATION NOW! THREE RANKS! MAKE READY!" Johnny Ordered out to the soldiers who responded in forming three ranks (rows). "FIX BAYONET!" Richard ordered. The soldiers unstrapped the cover to their bayonets and grabbed the bayonet. "FIX!" Richard ordered as they pulled the bayonet out from the cover and placed it on top of the muskets. "BAYONET" Richard replied to their action. They then snapped the bayonets into place and the first line dropped to their knees and all three ranks then aimed their bayonets at the lighted hallways. "HOLD! FIX YOUR TARGETS BOYS!" Johnny yelled as he aimed his own musket at the hall. Just then Native Indians and French came pouring into the large hallway as they turned the hallway to face the "Supposed" sleeping British. "FIRE!" Richard and Johnny yelled at the same moment and a spray of powder followed by musket balls that flew into the unsuspecting group of invaders. The surviving French and their Indian allies pushed towards the ranks of British and engaged in hand to hand combat. Johnny threw his musket and pulled out pistol after pistol from his vest and from his pockets shooting any enemy that came near him. Meanwhile Richard fought with his bayonet dodging incoming attacks and stabbing his way through the hoard of enemies. A Indian armed with a native Firangi sword sliced down upon Richard but was blocked by his musket. Richard then butted the man off him and ended him. Johnny who was now up front of the battle chopping his way with his broadsword towards the main Vestibule. The soldiers flushed the insurgents out of the Temple and back into the field in retreat. By this time it was morning and the morning sun slowly shined towards the top of the jungle's tree lines. Soldiers then fired from the ruins of the Temple's walls which served as excellent cover from returning fire. As the rest of the French and the natives moved into fields Richard took a section of Eight into the grasses to counter the Enemy's retreat while Johnny still led the rest of the British Infantry out of the Temple and into the fields after the French and Natives. Johnny ordered a single rank formation as they presented their arms. Johnny then ran to the side of the line of soldiers and as he motioned his sword the Infantry they fired putting a spray of bullets towards the retreating french. Just then Richard and his Section appeared from the tall grasses and opened fired on the rest of them. Just as the French were getting closer to the other side of the valley towards the thick jungle one by one of the soldiers were being pulled down into the grasses. Richard saw this and yelled to the rest of the Infantry "RAPTORS! THE HUNT IS ON!" Johnny then froze while the rest of the Infantry stopped and soon realized that he had to face the same problems he had encountered back in the Caribbean. Suddenly one by one of their men in the grasses began dropping into the grasses and screams can be heard throughout the Valley. "RETREAT!" Richard yelled to everyone and they quickly turned around and ran for their lifes back behind the walls of the Ancient Temple. As soon they got over the wall they mounted and aimed their rifles at the comming raptors. Johnny at this time was standing in the field shooting his musket into the grasses. "COME ON YOU OVERGROWN LIZARDS! COME AT ME!" The old man yelled at the grasses. Then suddenly Raptors jumped out into the clearing and surrounded Johnny. Johnny picked up and loaded musket with bayonet and taunted the animal with it. One Raptor charged from behind and one from the front, Johnny tossed the raptor from behind over his shoulder and shot the one charging at him in the front. Just before the raptor he tossed over could get up Johnny stabbed it and continued on the fight. The final Raptor called out for more of his cold-blooded friends to aid him. At this time Richard had gotten most of everyone who was still alive into ranks behind the walls. More Raptors appeared out of grass and charged at the walls. "PRESENT!!! OH GOD!!!! FIRE!!!!!" Richard Yelled to the men as they fired the spray of bullets. Johnny who was aware of this dropped to the floor and avoided and fire and crawled his way back to the walls. A raptor tried to jab him with it's large claw that the King so effortlessly wanted. But the Raptor's attack was futile due to Johnny had angled his bayonet so that the raptor would stab itself then Johnny tossed him aside and reached the wall. Johnny got back to the wall with Richard ordering the musket fire to keep the Lizards at bay. The day went on and there was a constant need for more musket cartridges so Troops constantly went back and forth inside the temple to the supplies and back. The Raptors would come and go as soon as they tried to charge. Johnny who was sunburn from being in the sun this long just like his fellow soldiers stopped fighting and ran inside with seven officers with buckets of water and Soldier after soldier refilled their canteen and returned to fighting the massive hoard of Raptors. Finally near dark the Raptors stopped attacking. Johnny had Richard put up torches too light up the field and the Temple itself to make sure they could see the demons they so dared to face. Johnny looked at his pocket watch and dismissed half of the men to their tents inside while the others would have to stay up making sure these lizards didn't attack. Johnny fell asleep on the roof of the temple and his loud snoring startled a nearby soldier who tossed the elderly superior over his shoulder and tossed him in his bed in his tent. Richard had found new ways of staying up and it involved a Native Indian plant called "Java" He boiled water and stirred powdered java into a cup and gave it to the lads to stay up. Richard's eyes were wide open until dawn as many could recall. Chapter 4:The Bengal Tiger Doesn't Sleep Until Dawn: May 12, 1744 Near morning Richard tossed a bucket of water on Johnny who had fallen out of his bed and slept on the rug. Johnny coughed and he got up and stared at the rug and responded "You got my Arabic Rug from the Ottomans drenched" Richard smiled and helped him to his feet. Johnny automatically pulled out his Pocket watch and asked how the raptors were. "Well sir, I think the Raptors ran back where they came. They haven't attacked since we shot some of their friends" Richard answered. Johnny grabbed his rifle and pointed to finger at the open field. "Shall we go see our Bounty? After they reached the first dead corpse of a Raptor Richard grabbed his knife and sliced off the claw and held it up to the sun to get a better view. "We got have we came here for Sir, shall we head back to the ship?" Richard announced with a grin. "No, This doesn't make any sense, French allied with Native Indians in the King's Domains... And these demons aren't suppose to be here. I thought you were just joking. There is only one place these Raptors could of came from.... Isla de los Perdidos" Richard didn't know what he was talking about so he just responded "The King gave me strict orders to get a claw from one of these lizards. He told me much of what InGei has done to the island. He wants to preserve what intelligence has found on this isle" Johnny's eyes widen and he grabbed Richard and pulled him away from the group of soldiers into a secluded waterfall. "How do you know of what InGei has done to those demons?" Johnny whispered. "The King's Records. You nearly wiped out the entire population of Lizards on there and killed off all the natives. Lucky for the King, he sent spies and found out that during this Mass killing a group of French Scientists followed with French Army escorts led by Edouard de d'Archiac. I read he was once a Rival of yours in the field of Business" Richard answered. "Aye, he is a Rival of mine, since 1698" Johnny agreed. "Well your dear friend Edouard captured several different species of Lizards, Tell me why do you call them Raptors?" Richard asked" "rapere in latin means to seize, They certainly do such" Johnny spat out quickly while taking out his spyglass. Johnny started walking away from Richard to avoid anymore questions. "If the French are here with d'Archiac doesn't that mean they successfully got the Lizards here in one piece?" Richard concluded. "Exactly... but I don't think they just left them here" Johnny had stopped near a cliff overlooking a jungle and pulled out his spyglass again and stared for a few minutes. "I think I found where the French have been hiding all this time" Johnny yelled to Richard and pointed at a Stone Fortress near a open bay. "Bloody French must be there!" Richard called out grabbing his rifle. "No it looks deserted and overrun by something" Johnny responded and looked at Richard. Johnny and Richard quickly turned back and went back to the soldiers back in the Temple. "Sergeant! Get your men ready to move. We're going through the grasses and into the jungles! Johnny ordered to a Sergeant who he was walking by who responded with a simple "Right away, sir!". Johnny ordered Richard on a horse and told him that he will lead the men over the Fortress's Brigde while he'll take a Company into the jungles and invade and enter the fortress through the ruined western walls. Johnny unstrapped his Broadsword in it's Scabbard from his belt and handed it to a soldier who gave him his musket with bayonet already attached. "Companies One and Two! Make ready to Advance! As the Men marched in their Ranks towards the High grasses just beyond the field they knew some of them were not going to make it out alive. "For the King! For England!" a soldier called out and was followed by a group yell of "Huzzah!". As they moved into the fields more raptors attacked. although Johnny and Richard were not attacked they frowned out and pretended not to hear the cries for help by the other unfortunate men. Johnny couldn't take it and moved forward and ran out of the Grasses and into the jungles to see a soldiers being ripped apart and eaten by a raptor. The Raptor then turned and looked at Johnny. Johnny went still as the Raptor turned his head at him while cocking his Musket. Johnny aimed his musket slowly at the Raptor but suddenly four raptors dropped from the trees and charged at Johnny. Johnny kicked one with the but of his Musket and stabbed another. But suddenly out of the blaze a Raptor jumped on Johnny stabbing it's claw into his back. Johnny screamed and turned over and tossed the Raptor off him. A raptor was just about to grab Johnny's Neck but it was shot in the head. Then another shot came from behind and shot the other Raptor in the throat. Johnny turned around to see Richard on his Horse with two pistols smoking. As more soldiers made it out of the fields they advanced into the jungle staying in a single group to avoid getting lost or eaten for that matter. As the Fifle and drum sounded off two Grenadiers came and helped Johnny to his feet but he groaned about the pain from the wound in his back. Richard got off his horse and looked at his back. "Eh.. Hold him down I'm going to have to rip this out of his back" Richard told the Grenadiers who held Johnny down. "What!?! What's going OWWWWW!" Johnny screamed as Richard pulled out the Raptor Claw from his back and admired it. "I never knew I would be stabbed with something we were sent to get" Johnny joked about and took the claw from Richard's hand. "Hey! That was going to be my own!" Richard complained but Johnny simply smiled and said "Well Richard, when you get stabbed in the back with one you can keep it" Richard grinned as a Field surgeon was just done patching Johnny's back up. Hours passed as the Companies navigated their way out of the Jungle and down into the ally. Richard took out his Spyglass and spotted the Fortress from a small clearing in the trees. "Sir, Will you be able to lead the attack?" Richard asked with Concern while Johnny frowned at the pain he has been enduring. "Somewhat, I'll lead the main force into the Force on horse while you take the team and invade aye?" Johnny said as he was helped onto a Horse. We attack at Nightfall. Chapter 5:The French Fortress seems Quiet: May 12–13, 1744 As darkness filled the Jungles the Companies had grouped up and quickly but silently maneuvered their way around the French Fortress that seemed impenetrably. Flames of Candles and Torches filled the Fortress but as Richard took out his Spyglass out of it's case and pressed it to his eye, then angled it towards the top of the Fort near the Cannon Ports. He could see no Guards guarding it but he did see the mass amount of cannons that lined along the top of the Fort. Johnny who got off his steed and took a look for himself with his own spyglass. "Erie sight it is" Johnny whispered to Richard but then Signaled to slowly advance to the edge of the vegetation that surrounded the Fort. Johnny then Ripped off his sleeve, threw dirt and mud on his face and on his cloths and hid a few pistols in his clothes. Richard who just looked with a strange face then handled his Officer his sword as he strapped it to his belt. Johnny then whispered to Richard and his Officers "Wait 15 Minutes while I handle this, then attack" Richard grinned and patted Johnny oh his back as he ran towards the Fortresss Door. "Halte! Qui va là!" A French Soldier who approached him and sounded the Alarm. Just then French Soldiers popped up along the Fortress. As Johnny looked at them a French Soldier knocked him down with his foot. The French Soldiers grabbed him and dragged him inside the Fort. As Johnny looked on he saw Barracks filled with French and Spanish Soldiers. "Spaniards... why did it have to be Spaniards" Johnny thought to himself as they threw him inside a room with a Figure hidden by the small light inside the room. The French Soldiers checked him for weapons took but only could find his Spyglass and the sword strapped to his belt and placed it on the table. The Figure was a small bald man wearing spectacles. "La infâme Johnathan Goldtimbers, We meet again" The Man spoke to him as he entered the Light. "Edouard de d'Archiac, You dam Bastard" Johnny said with a Grin but a French Sergeant punched him. "You have finally come to finish me off.. After all this time of running around that épouvantable Isle by which you never even knew I was there" de d'Archiac spoke as he cackled. "You have come alone oui?" de d'Archiac questioned but Johnny Smiled but de d'Archiac then frowned and grabbed his jeweled Spyglass and prepared to hit Johnny with it. "Je vous verrai en enfer sanglant" Johnny spat out at his face and kneed the two guards holding him and grabbed his boot knife and stabbed the Sergeant in the chest and grabbed his mouth and snapped his neck. He then reached for his sword but de d'Archiac slapped his hand with his newly drawn sword. "En Guarde!" de d'Archiac cried as Johnny grabbed for the sword and pulled it from it's Sheath and clashed swords with his Long time Business Rival. Just then Musket fire could be heard coming from the outside of the Fort and French yelling then Cannons fired and flew into the Jungles. The familiar tune "The British Grenadiers" could be heard on Fifle and Drum from outside the fort but grew louder and louder. Distracted by this de d'Archiac nearly got his arm sliced off by Johnny but used a Chair and slide it towards him but de d'Archiac then jumped out of a window into the fray. Johnny pulled out his pistol and aimed shooting him in his left thus him dropping his Spyglass. Meanwhile Richard had formed Three ranks and marched but the French had closed the doors to the Fort. Richard thought fast and rolled a Barrel of Gunpowder they had brought on Horses towards the door. As it made a thud against the door French Soldiers thought the Soldiers were pusing on the door {C} {C}So they all crowded around it pushing it back. Richard took out his Rifle and shot the barrel which exploded and killed the French who were behind the door. Johnny saw this and started shooting French and Spaniards one by one. One charged at him with a bayoneted Musket but Johnny drew his sword and pushed the musket up towards the air. The Musket fired into the air and Johnny kneed him and finished him off then moved onto the next Soldier. British soldiers poured into the hole in the door and fired his duel pistols shooting two soldiers but was stopped by a Spanish Major who pulled Richard to the ground. Richard quickly dispatched him and regrouped with Johnny as he picked up his telescope from the ground. Back to back now Richard and Johnny defended their flanks. "Sir! Look!" Richard pointed his sword at the French Artillery being pointed at them. Johnny kicked the officer he was dueling and grabbed two French muskets and tossed one to Richard. They both fired killing the French with the fuse. "Richard finish them!" One Cannon fired and knocked out a Group of French and British. Richard took a Section of Troops and went up the stairs of the Fort and pushed his way killing the French Artillery crews. de d'Archiac took whatever men he had left on Horseback and Rode into the Jungles with Calvary. Richard saw them leave and yelled to Johnny "Sir! Their escaping!" Johnny ran up and ordered "GET THE CANNONS FIXED ON THEIR POSITIONS AND OPEN FIRE" As the men loaded and turned the cannons around they used their flintlocks to light the cannons. The Heavy Cannons fired and blew a small portion of the French. Richard ordered the Infantry to form Ranks again and the Fired at the rest of the French. Johnny, Richard and the Infantry surrounded the French who yelled "Nous Rendez-vous!" And put down their Muskets and sword. Johnny still angled his sword at them yelled to Richard "Get some proper Colours flying high on this Godforsaken Fort" Richard Smiled and lowered the French Flag and raised the Union Jack. Johnny smiled as the British yelled "HUZZAH!", "HUZZAH", HUZZAH!". ''The Fort and Battle'' '' Fort enterance.jpg|An Entrance of the French Fort French fort.jpg|A Section of the Fort. The French Fort.jpg|The French Fort Fortress bay.JPG|The Fortress From the sea. abandoned cannons.JPG|An Abandoned part of the Fort. '' Chapter 6: The Reptilian Ambush: May 14, 1744 As they left the surviving French in the fort's prison, Richard and Johnny started to explore the ruined Fortress. Johnny suggested that they split up to look for some French survivors. While Johnny went West, Richard took the East path. He searched around and found some French, but they were all maimed or dead. Richard had passed the treasure room, and took some valuables ( for the King and himself ). As he was getting ready to leave, he heard the jolt of a pistol. He quickly acted, by grabbing his pistol and shooting an injured French, right through the Adam's Apple. The French man fell, dead, bleeding continously out of his mouth, gagging on blood. Richard travels onward, seeking more French survivors. He comes across a few, and taking them hostage to bring back to England. Then, while his men take a break after a few hours of searching, Richard hears something snap a twig on the ground, and he grabs a few of his armed men to come check out the mysterious presence. At about 600 yards away, on his horse with his back turned to the break site, he hears one of his men scream. He hears another, and then another! He turns his head to their direction. "Mother of God..." He says. Before he could turn back, something jumps onto one of his armed men. That something was a raptor! It tore the man's face off. Then some more raptors came out of nowhere, attacking anyone in their paths. Richard shot at one, nailing his in it's iris. It whined and looked up at Richard, ready to pounce. Richard took out his sabre, and started to get closer to the creature. It glared at him hungrily, looking for it's next meal. It jumped at Richard, but he had jumped out of the way. Then, before it could turn back around to him, Richard stabbed the raptor in the back. The raptor weeped the weeps of misery, and then fell to its death. Another raptor jumped at Richard before he could move, knocking him over. On top of him, the raptor tore into Richard's face with its 8-inch claws. It made a scar across Richard's right eye. Burning with pain, Richard felt his eye, which had very little vision at the moment. Before the raptor could do any more harm, Richard grabbed his sabre off of the ground and stabbed the raptor through the heart. Twisting the sabre around more and more, puncturing the heart until it gave out. Richard jumped up on his feet. He whiped the blood off of his poor eye onto his already-stained white cotton puffy shirt. Seeing how a raptor was about to attack his horse, Richard jumps across the saddle, cutting through the raptor's neck. He jumps on his horse. With seeing all raptors are dead, but hearing more coming, he starts to ride off. Before he even went 10 feet, he sees a man he recognizes as Sam Baldwin. Sam jumps on the horse, and Richard and him ride off, trying to warn Johnny's pack about the raptors. Johnny hears the cries of some soldiers. He realizes what this is. He guides his men through the forest, heading towards the beach. Then, a raptor jumps out of nowhere and rips the head off of Johnny's guide slowly yet painfully. One of Johnny's men shoots it down. He comes across a few raptors himself, but he and his men manage to kill them off. While they walk on through the tough grasses, they come across a crowd of French. Johnny and his men point their weapons at the French. Johnny tells them firmly," There are raptors attacking, and if you help us Britons prevent any more injuries, I will personally help you sail back to France. =CONTINUE= Portraits Sam man.jpg|Samson Baldwin richard clothes.jpg|Richard Luther johnny g.jpg|Johnathan Goldtimbers richard 3.jpg|A pair of Sam's hunting attire. hunting.jpg|A pair of Richard's hunting attire hunting attire.jpg|A pair of Johnny's hunting attire. Richard's Weapons Richard's pistol.jpg|Richard's 1689 Spanish Pistol RECOVERED Richard's german hunting hanger.png|Richard's German Hunting Hanger LOST Richard's flintlock pistol.jpg|Richard's 1696 Spanish Gold-Encrusted Flintlock Pistol RECOVERED Richard's Turkish dagger.jpg|Richard's Turkish Dagger LOST Richard's English flintlock blunderbuss pistol.jpg|Richard's 1709 Flintlock Blunderbuss Pistol RECOVERED Richard's French musket with bayonet.jpg|Richard's 1721 French Musket With Bayonet From Enemy Soldier LOST Richard's French pirate blunderbuss.jpg|Richard's 1713 French Pirate Blunderbuss RECOVERED Richard's Canadian dagger.jpg|Richard's Canadian Dagger RECOVERED ( In Pieces ) Richard's French dagger.jpg|Richard's French Dagger LOST Richard's German rifle.jpg|Richard's German Rifle RECOVERED Richard's Nepal Dagger.png|Richard's Nepalese Dagger LOST Richard's Royal Spanish dagger.jpg|Richard's Royal Spanish Dagger RECOVERED Richard's dagger.jpg|Richard's Arabic Dagger LOST Richard's Austrian dagger.jpg|Richard's Austrian Dagger LOST sabre 2.jpg|Richard's Prized 1741 Sabre RECOVERED Johnny's Weapons ' johnny sword.jpg|Johnny's Dao Sword. ''RECOVERED Turkish Sabre.jpg|Johnny's Turkish Sabre. LOST 1735 Sri Lanaka sword.jpg|Johnny's recently picked up 18th Century Sri Lanka Machete english long pistol.jpg|Johnny's 18th Century English Steel Pistol RECOVERED Double barrel French pistol.jpg|Johnny's Double barrel Ivory handled Double barrel French Pistol. RECOVERED Silver Pistol.jpg|Johnny's Silver Scottish Pistol. LOST pistols ff.jpg|Johnny's Ottoman Long Pistol LOST Iron Gothic Pistols.jpg|Johnny's Gothic French dueling Flintlocks designed for close combat. BOTH LOST French Dragoon Pistol.jpg|Johnny's Plundered French Dragoon's Long Pistol. RECOVERED Traditonal_Scottish_Dirk_with_Knife_and_Fork Johnny.jpg|Johnny's Traditional Highlander's Dagger RECOVERED 180px-Bayonets_knifes.jpg|Johnny's Plundered Bayonets from French and British Soldiers. RECOVERED' Johnny's Boot dagger.jpg|Johnny's Scottish Boot Dagger. ''LOST Johnny's Rifle.jpg|Johnny's 18th Century German Rifle RECOVERED brown bess musket johnny.jpg|Johnny's Personalized British Brown Bess Musket RECOVERED Johnny's Golden Spyglass.jpg|Johnny's Chinese Hand-made Spyglass. ' '''Items from the Story' ' hand crafted tele.jpg|Richard's 1400's Hand-Crafted Telescope RECOVERED map.jpg|The Map Of The Island LOST ' Category:Savvy Designs Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations